metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascendancy
Ascendancy is the second full length album by heavy metal band Trivium. It was released on March 15, 2005 through Roadrunner Records. The album was produced by Jason Suecof and vocalist/guitarist Matt Heafy. The album spawned four singles in "Like Light to the Flies", "Pull Harder on the Strings of Your Martyr", "A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation" and "Dying in Your Arms". Music videos for each of the songs were shot; a promotional video was filmed for the song "Rain". A demo of the song "The Deceived" was included on the re-release of Trivium's début album Ember to Inferno nearly a year before Ascendancy was released. Likewise, a demo version of "Like Light to the Flies" was included on the MTV compilation Headbangers Ball Volume 2.Headbanger's ball Also, a demo of the song "Blinding Tears Will Break The Skies" was included on the Ember to Inferno re-release and later re-recorded and included as a bonus track on the re-release of Ascendancy. International versions of the album featured "Washing Away Me in the Tides" as a bonus track; the song was later included on the Underworld: Evolution (2006) soundtrack.Underworld: Evolution Soundtrack Reception Trivium's Ascendancy peaked at #151 on the US Billboard 200 and at #4 on the US Top Heatseekers charts. In the UK it peaked at #78, and shipped over 100,000 copies - attaining Gold status, without entering the UK top 75.Chart Information and Track listing.This album was also rated 52 on Guitar World's list of 100 greatest guitar albums of all time. Track listing Matt Heafy is credited on all songs. # "The End of Everything" - 1:20 (Jason Suecof) # "Rain" - 4:11 (Corey Beaulieu) # "Pull Harder on the Strings of Your Martyr" - 4:51 (Beaulieu, Travis Smith) # "Drowned and Torn Asunder" - 4:17 (Beaulieu) # "Ascendancy" - 4:25 # "A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation" - 5:55 (Beaulieu) # "Like Light to the Flies" - 5:40 (Beaulieu) # "Dying in Your Arms" - 2:53 # "The Deceived" - 5:11 (Beaulieu) # "Suffocating Sight" - 3:47 # "Departure" - 5:41 # "Declaration" - 7:00 Ascendancy UK Special EditionInformation on UK special edition Ascendancy was re-released with a bonus song and a DVD. "Washing Away Me in the Tides" – 3:46 ''Ascendancy'' re-releaseInformation on re-release Ascendancy was re-released on May 9, 2006 through Roadrunner Records. It comes with four bonus tracks added as well as a DVD. The bonus tracks are as follows: "Blinding Tears Will Break The Skies" – 5:10 "Washing Away Me in the Tides" (Included on UK special edition) – 3:46 "Master of Puppets" (Metallica cover) – 8:11 "Dying in Your Arms" (Video mix) – 3:05 The included DVD includes the music videos for the songs "Like Light to the Flies", "Pull Harder on the Strings of Your Martyr", "A Gunshot to the Head of Trepidation", "Dying in Your Arms" and "Rain". The DVD will also include the live videos of each of the aforementioned songs performed at the London Astoria in London, England on September 18, 2005, which was also included on the UK's re-release in early Feb 2006. References Category:Move Protected Category:Albums Category:Trivium albums Category:2005 albums